The New Inmate
by JaziraLupin
Summary: Kristen Marez has made some bad decisions in her life. This time, it wasn't entirely her fault. But what happens when she sees Brian Knauer from her college days, and he's in charge of her?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Plot and some characters are mine

A/N: Plot and some characters are mine. LAUGUAGE! THIS IS THE MAJOR WARNING!

Chapter 1

Kristen Marez took a deep breath as the bus pulled up in front of the Allenville Federal Penitentiary.

_Fuck!_ She thought. _This isn't where I should be._

Kristen had made a few bad choices in her life, from hanging out with the Crips to getting in school fights with football players, but she had _never_ fucked up this bad. She had actually stabbed someone, but she hadn't killed him! He was trying to rape her and she stabbed him, so what? The M.F. didn't die and it was self defense. But did the judge care about that? No. This was her last strike and she was going to serve three years at Allenville Federal Penitentiary. An all male prison. How do you think that's gonna work out? Kristen was Spanish-Japanese and a damn good kid. Until her brother got wrapped up with the Crips. She still got good grades, and even got a full ride scholarship to Florida State on academics and Basketball. She was a 23 year old fully certified MD and she was in prison for defending herself. SHIT! For a basketball player, she was really small. About 5'0, with long black hair, black eyes with silver flecks and weighted about 105 pounds.

"Time to go, sunshine." One of the guards said, pushing her out of the bus.

She stumbled and barely caught herself as she hit the dusty Texas ground. She raised her head to the sky and said a silent prayer.

_Lord, if I get out of here without killing someone, I will be eternally grateful. _she thought.

"I'll take it from here." Came a familiar voice.

Kristen closed her eyes. She knew that voice. She turned around and stared into the blue eyes of Brian Knauer, Florida State's former quarterback.

"Well, well, well, if it ain't little Krissy." Brian said, pushing his cowboy hat back and pulling up his sunglasses.

She stepped towards him.

"What did I tell you about callin' me that Bri, Bri?" she asked, getting in his face.

The guard that was on the bus with her stepped forward.

"You know her?" he asked.

"We had a history." Brian said.

"Bri, Bri, always wanted what he couldn't have." She said, smirking.

Brian grabbed the collar of her shirt and pushed her into the prison yard.

"Warden wants to see ya, Doctor." He said.

As they walked through the prison yard, every head turned. There were whisperings, and shouts. They made their way to the Warden's office and they walked in. The Warden turned around to face her.

"I'm going to get right to the point, Dr. Marez. I'm offering you the job of attending physician. You won't be paid of course, but your stay here will be a bit easier." He said.

Kristen scoffed. She'd have an easier time fighting her way in.

"Thank you, Warden Hazen, but I'm just gonna do my time and get out." She said.

The Warden nodded and Brain hauled her out of his office. He pulled her towards the cafeteria, and waited for the show. These boys wouldn't know what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Plot and some characters are mine

A/N: Plot and some characters are mine. LAUGUAGE! THIS IS THE MAJOR WARNING!

Chapter 2

Kristen took a deep breath as she walked into the cafeteria. Brian had been so kind as to let her change in a bathroom. She now wore the blue sweatpants, white tank top and a gray over shirt that said 'INMATE' on the back. The entire room fell silent as she walked in. Brian gave her a slight push on her back. She turned and glared at him as she walked to the line. While she was waiting on her food, she took off the over shirt, revealing all her tattoo's to the rest of the room. She had CRIPS tattooed between her shoulder blades, barbed wire around her bicep, wrists, and neck. No one spoke to her as she finished going through the line. As she walked down the tables, she could feel someone's eyes boring into her. She turned around to see a huge guy staring at her. She set her tray down next to a black guy that was badly scarred. She turned back to the big guy.

"Turley?" she asked, disbelief evident in her voice.

The big man stood up.

"Kris?" he asked, his voice heavily accented.

Kristen ran towards him and he caught her up in a hug.

"Can't breathe big guy! Let me go! Come on Teddy Bear!" she said, tapping him on the back. He set her back down on the ground. " I didn't know what happened to you since High School."

"I been here." He said, waving his arm around and almost taking out another inmate by accident.

She was about to reply when someone interrupted her.

"Inmate Marez, sit down!" one of the guards yelled.

She flipped him off as she went and sat down with her tray. There was a white guy on the other side of the black guy. The black guy stuck out his hand.

"Name's Caretaker. And that's Paul Crewe." He said, nodding to the white guy.

Kristen took his hand.

"Kristen Marez, Bitch From Hell, at your service." She said, smiling.

They all laughed. Paul was staring at her eyes.

"How'd you get eyes like that?" he asked.

"You gotta kill a few people." She said, her voice serious.

They were all quiet. Lunch went by pretty quick. She met Megget, Nate Scarborough , and Cheeseburger Eddie. They took her out into the prison yard and showed her around. She walked away from them after a while and headed towards the basketball court. All the guys stopped playing when she walked up. The leader walked up to her and looked her up and down.

"This ain't no place for you girl." He said, dribbling the ball around her.

"Really?" she asked as she stole the ball and made a basket from where she was standing. "I think I'm okay."

"Deacon." He said, nodding his head.

"Kristen." She said, returning the nod.

"Already making friends, are we Krissy?" Brian said as he walked onto the court.

Kristen sighed and turned around.

"If I was, it wouldn't be any of your business, now would it, Bri, Bri?" she asked.

He slid his nightstick out of its holder.

"It's Capitan Knauer." He said, bringing the nightstick towards her shoulder.

She grabbed it and he spun her around so that her back was to his chest.

"That's assault on an officer. I think three days in the hot box will teach you to respect your superiors." He said, hauling her away.

"Hope you don't mean yourself." She said as he shoved her into a truck.

He locked her in a box at the edge of the fence. The heat overwhelmed her in about ten minutes. Her clothes started sticking to her and she passed out.

She woke up when she heard the door open. She moved her tongue around in her mouth until she tasted blood.

_How'd that happen?_ She thought.

Her head was pounding and she felt like hell.

"Shit!" she heard and then she was lifted up into the sunlight.

She was sat into something that was air-conditioned and she sighed when the cold air met her face. Water splashed on her face and she tried to swallow it. Someone was lightly tapping her face.

"Kristen. Kristen, talk to me." Brian said.

"I'm all right." She said, pushing his hand away.

He handed her the bottle and got in the driver's side. He pulled up to the side of the building where the Warden's office was.

"Warden wants to see you." he said, helping her out of the truck.

They walked to his office and went inside.

"Dr. Marez, it seems to me that you and Capitan Knauer are well acquainted." Warden Hazen said.

"Kinda sir." She said, avoiding both of their eyes.

"It seems that you've also become quite popular with the inmate's." Warden said. "For your safety, I am putting you under Capitan Knauer's full protection. You are not to leave his sight."

Kristen's eyes widened and her breathing hitched.

"I assure you, Warden Hazen, I am more than capable of handling myself." She said quietly.

"I know you can. But I'm not going to let you." he said, smiling. He handed a box to Brian. "Make sure she opens her package."

"Yes, sir." Brian said as he took the box in one hand and her elbow in the other.

He led her out of the office and down the hallway. They passed the library and she paused.

"Please Br-, I mean, Capitan Knauer?" she asked.

"No, you'll like this better." He said, and pulled her towards an empty room.

He set the box on the table and opened it with a knife for her. She looked inside. There was a letter, books, pictures, shampoo, conditioner, bras and underwear.

"Thank God for big brothers." She said softly.

She heard Brian chuckle and she knew that they had been through the box, but she didn't care. The letter told her that he couldn't come and see her because of his previous records and to just write him if she needed anything. She picked up one book and read the back.

"Is that the one that you want to read now?" he asked.

"Yes." She said, and he took the box.

"Go to the courtyard and talk to your 'friends'. I'll collect you after dinner." He said and he started to walk away.

Kristen caught up with him before he was too far away. She jumped up and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, for not being a total bastard." She said and then she headed towards the courtyard, after she flashed him a brilliant smile.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Plot and some characters are mine

A/N: Plot and some characters are mine. LAUGUAGE! THIS IS THE MAJOR WARNING!

JadisSnape wrote most of this chapter. So if it sucks, it's her fault! Just kidding!

Chapter 3

Kristen walked into the courtyard with a smile on her face. Football practice was going on so she walked to the bleachers and sat down. The "cheerleaders" approached her.

"Hey girlfriend! Wanna hang with us?" their leader, Ms. Tucker said.

"I don't want to talk." Kristen said as Paul, Caretaker and Nate ran towards her.

"She's alive!" Caretaker yelled, raising his hands to the sky in an enlarged gesture.

"Of course." Kristen said, laying her hand over her heart and fanning herself. She told them what had happened from when she got out of the hotbox to right then.

"That slimy bastard!" Paul said. "He planned this!"

"I really don't think he did." Kris said.

"What?" Nate asked sharply.

"He didn't seem like he planned this, that's all." Kris said quietly.

Nate sometimes reminded her of her dad. And that could be a good thing or a bad thing.

"He's playing you!" Caretaker said, throwing his hands up in the air, this time in a fed up gesture.

"Come on, you can't really think that he's being nice! He's just tryin to-" Paul said but I cut him off.

"I don't want to know what you think he's tryin! I have to believe the best of him until he gives me reason to contradict him." She said and then she walked away.

None of them knew that Brian was standing within earshot and they didn't see his smile.

--

By dinner time, almost everyone knew all about Kristen's situation. As they say, telegraph, telegram, teleinmate! Kristen sat apart from everyone else; she still didn't want to talk to the guys. Whispers were everywhere and she lost it when she heard, "I bet ten bucks she's screwing him by the end of the week."

Kristen stood up and walked to the man who had said that. She grabbed his neck and pulled him up. His face showed surprise as she kneed him in the stomach. People started cheering as she broke his nose, stomped his foot and then was about to press the two pressure points in the neck that cuts off the blood to your brain when someone grabbed her from behind. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against their chest. They picked her up and carried her out of the cafeteria, her yelling the whole time.

"Will you calm down?!" Brian asked as he let her go in the hallway.

"Yes, but he pissed me off! He made a bet that I would be sleeping with you by the end of the week!" she said.

"And you care?" he asked, amazed. "You never cared what people said about you. All that mattered was getting your education."

"That's the problem! I don't have anything to occupy my time except books!" she countered.

He started walking and she followed.

"Well, that problem will be solved tomorrow. You are now the guards attending football physician." Brian said. "And you will not leave my sight. You've already got them riled up and Kruse has friends, friends that will not hesitate to harm you."

Kristen sighed. "I don't know which is worse. Getting the shit beat outta me or dealing with the comments of being the football teams "physician"." She muttered darkly.

Brian didn't answer, he just kept walking. Kris noticed that they were heading towards the back of the prison, away from all of the cells. He was obviously taking her to his room. He stopped in front of a door, typed in a code on a key pad and opened the door.

"Paranoid much?" she asked as she followed him in.

"No, that was installed to keep _you in_." he said, turning around to face her.

His room was dark blue with a huge dresser, a TV with a DVD player, a stereo, a desk, a closet and a huge bed. There was a door that led to what Kris assumed was the bathroom.

"The bathroom's through that door. All the stuff that your brother sent you is in there. I'll find you a change of clothes. That's one thing your brother forgot to send you." he said, slightly condescending.

"Yeah, along with a toothbrush, toothpaste, a brush and lotion." She said and then she walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

She grabbed her shampoo, conditioner and jumped into the shower. She had just gotten in when she heard yelling.

"Capitan Knauer, Inmate Marez has another package! Warden wants you to come and get it!" someone yelled.

There was a pause. "Fine! I'll be there in a sec!"

There was a knocking on the door.

"I have to go get another box that's yours. The room will be locked so don't even try to leave." Brian said.

"Why would I want to leave when I have no clean clothes to change into?" she asked.

"Shut up." He said and then left.

Kristen smiled and went back to her shower. The warm water felt good on her dirty skin. She washed her hair twice and then shut off the shower. She had just gotten out when the door opened. Brian walked in with another box. He stopped when Kristen screeched.

"Get out!" she yelled, grabbing a towel and covering herself.

He stared at her for a minute.

"Your brother sent this box too. It has the lotion, brush, the rest of what you said and clothes." He said, still staring at her.

"Thank you. Now get out." She said, taking the box. He looked at her one last time and left.

Kristen changed into shorts and a tank top, put her hair in a towel, piled her stuff into one box and walked out into the bedroom. Brain had just turned on the TV and was sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked up when she walked in.

"You can have the bathroom now." she said, putting her box in a corner.

"K." he said, grabbing some clothes from a chair and walking into the bathroom, shutting the door.

Kristen changed the channel from Football to Grease and sat down on the bed. She put lotion on and was sitting there watching the movie when Brain came out of the shower thirty minutes later. He came out in just sweatpants and his hair was wet. She saw his six-pack and her breath hitched. She had forgotten how good he looked without his shirt on. He had often paraded around the football field at Florida State without his shirt on. Most of the time for her benefit. He walked to the closet and got out a blanket. He grabbed a pillow from the bed, set it on the floor and laid out the blanket. He was about to sit down when Kristen spoke.

"What are you doin?" she asked.

He looked up surprised. "Goin to bed."

"You're not sleeping on the floor. You playin football and sleepin on a floor is gonna throw your back all outta whack. And I don't wanna have to pop it back into place!" she said, standing up. "We're both adults, _mature_ adults and you know better than to try anything."

He half smiled and put the blanket back in the closet and set the pillow back on the bed. He turned the covers down, walked to his dresser and opened the doors. He got out two cans and shut the doors. He threw one can at Kris and she caught it. It was a Budweiser.

"You are the best person in the whole entire world Brian!" she said, hugging him. She quickly pulled back but un-tensed when she saw his smile. "I can call you Brian now?"

"Yes, but no Bri Bri. And I won't call you Krissy." He said, sitting down on the bed.

"Deal." She said, opening the beer and sitting down also.

They watched all of Grease and threw away their cans. Kris was the first to lie down and Brian soon followed. He lay as close to the edge of the bed as he could. Kris had her back to him and smiled.

"That hurts your back too." She said. "I don't bite. Hard."

He laughed and scooted closer into the bed. She heard him sigh in relief. She turned over, kissed his cheek, and laid her head right beside his. He patted her head and they both fell asleep.


End file.
